


Redemption Is hard to Find, So Is Trust

by Black_Eagle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big bro Dean™, Chuck is God, De-powered Lucifer, Dean wants to help, Don't forget that, Hugs, Lucifer is the angel of music, Lucifer is weak, Lucifer wants to help, Other, Redemption for Lucifer, Trust Issues, Winchesters are here to help, kind of, lots of hugs, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle
Summary: Lucifer was in somewhere really dark. His grace was broken. And there was pain. So much pain. He helped his Father didn't he? He risked his life for Him didn't he? So why was he still suffering? Why? There was no one to save him from this unbearable pain. No one to show him mercy and kill him.





	1. Pain at the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Well, this sets after season 11. More chapters will come. And I will update it at least once a week. Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but others will be longer. Promise.

Lucifer was in somewhere really dark. His grace was broken. And there was pain. So much pain. He helped his Father didn't he? He risked his life for Him didn't he? So why was he still suffering? Why? There was no one to save him from this unbearable pain. No one to show him mercy and kill him.

But then, a light, the brightest light he could ever see, his father's light, surrounded him. Pulled him into world. The pain was gone, wounds were healed. Scars remained still, but his grace was bright once more. But there was no one around. He was alone. What was he gonna do now? He felt weak when he got up, looking around, he relaized he was somewhere in a forest. It was dark once again, but not like the dark that was surrounding him before. That dark was cold, painful... But this? This was just night. He tried to open his wings and fly away, to find something to do, but his wings refused. He couldn't fly. Someone, bound his wings. His grace. He could still feel it, but he was sure he wasn't stronger than a Seraphim. So he walked. And walked. And walked... 

"So what we do now?" Sam asked. Dean looked away, then answered "We have to find Lucifer, I guess." Before Chuck and Amara left, Amara brought back their mother and Chuck told him where Lucifer is. They had to find him. "Yeah, okay. Let's hit the road." 

"Maybe I should go to Winchesters..." Lucifer whispered. He was walking for three hours, trying to find something. After three hours, he managed to find the highway. He still didn't know what to do. After walking about two more hours, he saw a car coming closer to him. He stepped out of the way, but the car stopped by him. Lucifer jerked his head when he heard Dean's voice. "Do you need a ride?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sam pointed back seat "Get in the car, Lucifer." Lucifer did what he was told to do. He was kimda tired after walking for five hours straight. "How did you find me?" The Morning Star asked. "Your Dad told us." Elder hunter answered. Nodding his head, he looked outside from the window. "What now?" Lucifer said. "Huh?" "I'm powerless, you could kill me without effort." Dean sighed. Of course Lucifer didn't trust them. "We are heading to bunker. I don't think we are gonna kill you." Lucifer nods. "Then you are gonna chain me up?" This time it wqs Sam who answered "Dude, chill. Sometimes people just want to help" Lucifer didn't understand it. Why would they help him? But he didn't ask any more questions, and closed his eyes. He was tired. So tired. He didn't know what was next, but he felt like he could trust to the hunters on this one.


	2. I'm Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, look, I know this is short too, but it's longer than the first one. Others will be longer.

The whole ride to home after that was silent exept the low music. Lucifer thinks that Dean’s taste of music isn’t that bad after all. Sam turned back and looked at him soetimes, but it wasn’t hateful looks. Or revengful. It was full of concern. Symathy. It felt… Kinda good? Lucifer didn’t do more than looking outside from the window. He was quiet, unusually quiet. Sam had doubts about this, but he was also okay with it. Lucifer said it himself, he was weak. Powerless. He can’t hurt them. They were still almost two hours away from the Bunker. But after someoint, Lucifer felt like he was back in the cage… The car was smol, silent… he felt alone again. His breathing started to get faster. His vision was becoming blurry. He couldn’t hear the music aymore. No no no no… He was free… He was free… HE WAS FREE! “Lucifer?” Who was that? “ Lucifer are you alright?” Sam. It was Sam. Lucifer couldn’t answer. He couldn’t breathe. Then he was still in the cage… Sam was there too… Maybe it was Michael? “I-I’m… S-stop… Let me go…” Lucifer almost begged. “Okay buddy calm down” That wasn’t Sam… Or Michael. Dean. It must be Dean. So he wasn’ in the cage… Something close to it maybe? The car stopped, but Lucifer couldn’t get out. Dean got out and opened Lucifer’s door. “Hey, Lucifer… Lucifer look at me!” But he couldn’t until Dean shook him gentl. “Hey,” he said in a softer tone. That caught Lucifer’s attention. “W-what?” That gave him pysical pain. His throat was burning, his eyes were watery… “ Lucifer are you… Hey look at me” Lucifer did what he was told to do “Where are we?” Dean asked. “I-I don’t know…” Dean hold his arm and dragged him out of the Impala. “You are free” The elder Winchester said. It wasn’t that hard to put two and two together. “Take a deep breath.” Once again Lucifer did what Dean said. Sam was about to leave the car as well too, but Dean sent him a “Don’t” look. “Okay, now, where are we?” Lucifer looked at him “Earth. United States, I guess.” Dean nodded. “Yes. We are not in Hell. You are not in the Cage. Okay?” Lucifer swallowed. “Y-yeah. Okay.” Lucifer took another deep breath. “Just give me a minute…” Dean nodded and let Lucifer fall t his knees. After about five minutes, Lucifer could breath properly again. He seemed a lot calmer than he was in the car. “What was that about?” Dean asked. After another deep breath, Lucifer answered. “I-I felt like… It didn’t happen since the earlier days of the Cage.” Dean helpedhim to get up “So why did it happen now?” Lucifer shrugged. “I don’ know… Maybe it’s cause the Mark is gone? That thing was making me… ya know. I didn’t feel anything but rage after somepoint.” Sam got out of the car. “So you are having trouble now, cause you are starting to feel again?” Sam asked quietly. “I guess, yeah.” Lucifer answered. “Are you okay now? We can wait, if you’d like,” Dean was always this kind of guy, wasn’t he? He remembered it from Sam’s memories. “No, I’m fine.” Lucifer answered quickly. “Are you sure?” Dean asked again. “I’m fine,” the fallen angel repiled. “Okay. Tell me if you feel…” What was it? Did he feel trapped? Scared? Both? “ this way again.” Lucifer nodded greatfully. “Yeah, okay.” Hey got in the car again, but this time all windows were open. And Lucifer couldn’t be more greatful for it. Two hours later, they were finally at the Bunker. Lucifer sat quietly in the library until Dean came and asked him to follow him. Lucifer got up, and said something, almost whispering. “What?” Dean asked. “Where are we going?” He said a little louder this time. “To dungeon,” Dean joked. Clearly Lucifer didn’t catch the joke, cause he panicked. “W-what? But- but you said you weren’t…” Dean stopped him. “Dude, relax, it was just a joke. I’m leading you to your room.” Lucife nodded, a little calmer now. “Wait, my room?” Dean smiled as he stopped in front of the door. “Yeah. Your dad said you will need sleep at least in a while. Some sort of side affect, I guess. Plus, if you are gonna stay here, and you will, you need a room.” His father? What did He do? “What else did He say?” Lucifer asked hesitantly. “We will talk about this in the morning. I’m dying to sleep right now,” he pointed another room “That’s my room. If you need anything. Okay?” Lucifer nodded. “Okay.” After a moment, he added “Thank you” Dean smiled and walked away. 

Suprisingly, Lucifer actually slept for like, what, three hours? And then he was awake. He got out of the room -his room- he reminded himself, and made his way to library again. He was still tired, but he didn’t want to sleep anymore. So he just thought about what happened. He can’t trust Winchesters, that’s for sure. They are kind to him now, but they will hurt him. He just… knows. He feels like he can trust them, but no. He knows better. His Father? He doesn’t trust him either. He doesn’t wants to end up in the cage again. That never ending torture… How dark hell fires burned his wings… No! He screams to himself. Don’t go there! Don’t think about… it. He is free now. “I’m free…” he whispered. He. Is. Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz leave a comment! If you write your likes and dislikes, I can try to write it better. Love ya all!


	3. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating this late. I broke my arm, and writing with one hand is hard. This is still short, but I can't bring myself to write long. But I'll try, promise. 
> 
> Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes, my native language is not English.
> 
> Bold ones are Enochian.

Sam was making his way to kitchen when he passed by Lucifer’s room. He knocked gently, and knocked again but he got no response. Slowly pushing the door, he looked inside the room. Lucifer wasn’t here. Huh. His bed was made, too. Maybe he didn’t use the bed at all? With that, Sam left the room, and started looking for Lucifer. His first thought was looking to the library. And he was right, Lucifer was there. “Good morning” Sam said in a very friendly tone. “Good morning,” Lucifer said without looking at Sam. Sam didn’t sit down, instead he said “I’m gonna have breakfast,” The fallen Archangel  nodded. “Would you like to…?” Sam  didn’t finish his sentence.  Lucifer finally looked at him.  “I don’t need t eat.” Sam ran his hand through his hair. “I know. Just… I though… Maybe you wouldn’t want to be alone… “  Lucifer took a deep breath. “I’m used to being alone.”

Sam was trying. He really was.He was trying to forgive Lucifer for what he  did to them. To humanity. To everyone. But… it was hard. But he wasn’t gonna give up on trying. Chuck asked them to give him a chance after all. Sam didn’t like it at first. But Dean was ready to give him a chance. Sam didn’t ask why, cause he already knew the answer. The Mark. Dean knew what that thing does to people. Or used to do.  Lucifer was it’s first victim. Yes, he gave it to Cain, so he was suppouse t be free of it. But Cain was the same after giving the Mark to Dean. Maybe it was because he was already a demon, or maybe even if you give the Mark to someone else, it doesn’t let you go. Dean had it for a year and half (A/N : Guys I really have no idea. How long was it?) and Dean was already losing it. Lucifer had it since the dawn of the time. That’s why Sam agreed to give him a chance. He helped them with Amara. He risked his life for a father that left him in a cage to rot. The Apoclypse? Well… Sam saw Lucifer and Michael’s talk. Lucifer never wanted to fight. He asked his brother to stop. But Michael? He called him a traitor. A _monster._ So yeah…  He was trying. To give him a chance. To help him.

But damn, Lucifer  was not letting them help. He didn’t trust them, that’s for sure. But  Sam was NOT going to give up. “Lucifer, c’mon…” “What?” Sam sat down. “Why are you doing this?” The fallen archangel raised an eyebroe. “I should be asking the same question to you don’t you thing?” Sam took a deep breath. “I’m… You know what? Okay. Stay here. I don’t care.” Okay, maybe it was a little too much, but looking to Lucifer hurt Sam. Being near him… well… With another ,deep breath Sam got up. If he was used to it, Sam was okay with it. “Sam, wait!” Lucifer said behind him. “I’m… Okay, I… I don’t want to be alone.”  Sam sighed. “Well… C’mon then.” Lucifer got up too, and followed Sam to the kitchen.

Well, to be honest? Lucifer was trying too. But there was a voice in his head,telling him, no,  _screaming at him,_ that he souldn’t trust the Winchesters. They were being nice to him, yes, but how could they forgive him? _Him?_ The guy who tortured Sam in the Cage? But on the other hand, he helped them. _No you didn’t_. _You helped your father. What you did was possesing their best friend, lying to them, and almost killng Sam._ But if they wanted to harm him, they would’ve already do it. _It has been only two days._ But his Father… _Your Father doesn’t care about you._ But He saved him. _It can be Winchester and that witch._ But… NO. _Do **NOT** trust them! _  

He had no idea why he was feeling… Like this. That usual blood thirst was gone. When the Mark got broken, he was pretty much the same. At first, he thought breaking it didn’t cure the damage it has done. He thought he was still gonna be, what was that Michael said before casting him out? Oh yes, the monster who killed the Morningstar. But after sometime, he was feeling like an Archangel he was once. Fighting along side his Father… Again…. He felt… _Good?_ Yes… Yes he felt good. But that feeling was soon destroyed by Amara. He was cast out of his, no, Castiel’s vessel; but it wasn’t like how Sam took control or someting. Castiel didn’t cast him out, Amara did, and she did it by shattering his grace into tiny pieces. It… _Hurt_.

  And, he forgot how it felt to be truly free… So yeah, that voice in his head, and his insticts, you can go screw yourselfs, he is gonna take his chances. _And risks_. He is okay with it. What could possibly happen? _They could kill you._ So? They would show mercy by doing so. _You are wrong. Dean Winchester was Alastair’s student. He could make you beg to die._ Nothing worse than he has been through in… There. _The Cage, you mean?_ Yes. That. But he really doesn’t want to remember that. _Of course you  dont. Because you are afraid  to face it._ So? Got  a problem with that? _Coward._ Shut up. _You are making a grave mistake. They will… “_ Shut up…”

Sam looked at Lucifer. “What?” “Huh?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Did you say something?” Oh. He said that out loud. “No… Nothing.” _Liar._

Sam didn’t belive him. He heard him saying something. But not to him. Sam knew that… Lucifer talking to himself.. Well, he wasn’t going to ask what was that about, that’s for sure. Happens, sometimes.

“Okay.”

Lucifer knew Sam didn’t belive him. _Why would he?_

 ** _Enough_**! Lucifer shouted in his head, in his own language. He was going to, try to, to trust them. He is going to earn their forgiveness. That’s it. It’s decided.  


	4. Trust: Getting There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Longer and faster. I know it's still short, but we are getting there.
> 
> Bold ones are Enochian.

Sam was having breakfast and Lucifer was sitting quietly at the table when Dean walked in kitchen. “Morning.” He said. Sam looked at his brother. “Good morning.” Lucifer just nodded. Dean poured himself some cofee and sat down next to Lucifer. Lucifer tried to get a little away from him, and Dean realized that.

Okay, now you can’t really blame Lucifer here. He beat the crap out of Dean, tortured Sam  (Kinda tortured. Not all of them was his doing.) and he was the reason why their mother was dead. He was the reason of Jessica’s death. (Okay, maybe he didn’t give any direct order to Azazel, but Azazel did those for him) He was also the reason Dean was tortured in  Hell (Heaven had a finger in it too, but of course no one cares about that) The list goes on (really, it’s a very long list)  And Dean, well, this guy walked in Apoclypse with a freaking Def Leppard song. Rock of Ages, no less. There was no way knowing what he would do to Lucifer. He was Alastair’s student, one of the bests. So… Yeah. But he was being friendly. **_For now._** He was gonna take his chances. **And risks.** Yeah, whatever, this was the same old shit, so no, thank you (Fuck you)  very much.  

And for Dean’s part? Well, he exactly knew why Lucifer was acting like this. Yes, he didn’t know Lucifer well, but his big brotm  instincts works on eveyone. Or every little brother ever. Or… Whatever, it works on Lucifer too, don’t question it.

“So, Lucifer.” Lucifer looked at him. “Slept well?” “Yeah …” Lucifer nodded.  After a moment  of  hesitation, Lucifer asked. “What did Father do?” Dean knew this question was coming. He shrugged “Not much. He said where you were, and He said that you’d be powerless, things like that.” Lucifer looked at Sam before speaking  again. “And why did you come for me?” He knew this one was coming too. “Figured you would need help.” But the next one, however, he didn’t see the next one coming. “Why would you care?” Dean looked at Sam, asking for some kind of help.When there was no response from him, Dean took a deep breath. “Well, to be honest? I really don’t know, pal. But, saving people is kind of our job, ya’ know.” Lucifer  snorted. “And killing things. Last I checked, I was in the ‘things’ category.” This time Sam spoke up. “ Dude, we just want to help you.”

That wasn’t believable to Lucifer, either. But okay, good enough.

.              .

 Lucifer spent the rest  of the day reading in his room, but after somepoint, he got bored and he decided do something he hasn’t done in a very, very long time.

 .              .

_“-Dyin' to live - Livin' to die_

_Ain't no hellos here, nothing but goodbyes_

_It's like singing a song, cannot be sung_

_It's like having to end child,_

_What's yet to have begun, Lord-”_

Dean heard the song and he soon realized it was coming from Lucifer’s room. And… It was his voice. _Holy shit_ … His voice was truly beautiful. Dean got closer to Lucifer’s room, and stand in front of his door. He didn’t knocked, he didn’t got in. He didin’t even made a sound, he just listened.

_“-Hey, hey, hey now_

_Where I am at times I just can't tell_

_Hey, hey, hey, now_

_I been lost somewhere between Heaven & Hell-“_

Lucifer sang softly. He used to sing a lot when he was back in heaven. But he never sang after… After he was cast out. Singing hurt him, actually. It reminded him of his home. The home that he would never see again.  It hurt him, but what didn’t in these days? Doesn’t matter how much it hurts, he loved singing. He was the Angel of Music, after all.

 

Dean didn’t know how he was making the music, but he didn’t mind it much _. Being an archangel has it perks then._ He thought.

 

_“-All that you know and all that you knew_

_In the end child, tell me what's it all mean to you?_

_Don't forget just who and where you are_

_You can spread your wings son,_

_But don't you spread yourself too far, yeah-“_

Lucifer kept singing. He was sitting on his bed, and he was bored. So, he started to sing. He knew Dean was listening, but he didn’t mind it. He wasn’t doing something bad. And he was also sure that Dean would come in once the song ends.

_“-Hey, hey, hey now_

_Where I am at times I just can't tell_

_Hey, hey, hey, now_

_I been lost somewhere between Heaven & Hel-“l_

Gabriel would join him, and sing with him back in heaven. Nobody would see Michael while watching them sing together, but he would almost always be there, listening with a smile on his face. Lucifer saw him once, he was standing there, listening them. Lucifer wondered, would he still want to listen? Or… more importantly, would Gabriel still sing with him? _Of course he wouldn’t._ _You stabbed him._ **_You killed him._** Lucifer was tearing up, but he hold himself, cause he knew Dean would come inside after the song. **_You killed him._**  Lucifer didn’t want to remember. **_Did you see the fear and pain in his eyes?_** Of course he did… **_Did it hurt when the last thing he did was trying to was hold on to you?_** It hurt. Everything that happened to Gabriel hurt. It hurt more than a blade in the chest. **_Then why didn’t you just let him stab you?_** He… He didn’t know. **_He wouldn’t kill you._** Please, stop, he didn’t want to hear this. **_He is not a monster like you are._**

****

_“-Yeah, somewhere-“_

Dean was amazed by how beautiful Lucifer’s voice was. But  Lucifer’s voice was cracking, and he realized it. It was sadness… No, _grief_.

 

_“-Hey, hey, hey now_

_Where I am at times I just can't tell_

_Hey, hey, hey, now_

_I been lost somewhere between Heaven & Hell-“_

Lucifer couldn’t bring himselfs to sing the last part twice like it was suppouse to be. He slowly killed the music, and hold back tears, and waitied for Dean to come in.

Dean knocked the door, “Lucifer?” Lucifer took a deep breath. “Yeah?” Dean slowy pushed the door and got in. “Are you…” Before he could finish his sentence, Lucifer spoke up. “I’m fine. I just…” Dean raised an eyebrow.  “What?” Lucifer swallowed. “I just… I didn’t sing in a long time. Since…” Deep breath. “Since I was cast out” Dean nodded.

 ** _Liar._** It was half true. **_Still a lie._**

“Your voice is still beautiful though.” Lucifer didn’t smile. (He totally did.) “Thank you.”

 “Lucifer, look… If you need to talk… I- we, want to help you. I know about how it’s like to have the Mark… And, I know you feel human emotions, I can help with that too.” Lucifer looked away. “And I know you belive that we want to hurt you, but that’s not true.” Lucifer smiled sadly. “I know Alastair’s methods too, Dean _…” Make them feel safe, then strike with a unbearable pain._  “I… I hate what Alastair taught me. Every bit of it.” Dean sighed. “Just… Belive me, I don’t want to hurt you.” The fallen archangel let out a shaky breath. “Okay. I belive you.”

Trust: Getting there. Redemption: **_You have no chance._**


	5. Personal Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal

Guys. Hello. I know I promised to write. But... Okay, story time. About two months ago, I got shot. Yeah. It was a bit above my waist. I'm asexual, and there was this guy who asked me out over and over again. I kept saying no. I mean, c'mon. But whatever, something I don't wanna share happened, and I broke one of his friend's nose. I might be a girl, but I have military training thanks to my dad. And one night I was walking home, that guy and his friends attacked me. I really don't wanna think about what they wanted to do. They didn't expect me to fight back, but hey, military training. One of them shoved his gun to me it was tucked in his belt. I took it from his hands, then well... Whatever, at the end I was bleeding, and they were running from me. This was the first reason I didn't write. But then, over a lovely comment, I decided to go back writing. But, I'm an addict, okay. Adrenaline addict. It's a sickness. I can't help it. I went to hunting (Deers, rabbits, birds) that weekend. My dad left me at a forest I've never been at before (for my own reguest). He left, said he would come back for me at the sunset. But, he didn't. Appearantly, the roads was closed. Okay, that was fine with me, I stayed in that forest for 8 days. It's okay actually, I have training for that. But turns out, my gunshot wound got infected. When I got home, after shower I went straight to bed. Didn't wake up after that. I was in a coma for a month. I woke up about 2 weeks ago. And, guess what, I am a student! Missed a lot of classes. I was trying to study. 

These are the reasons why I wasn't writing. But, good news, I am back baby! I wrote like... 2000 words. But the need editing, and the ones I wrote are the ideas I had. So I need to write fillers. But I am working on it. You'll get your updates soon. I have so many exams and so much to study, so I only get my computer and phone at weekends, but I'm writing on paper at school, between classes and such. So... I hope you understand me. *runs away*

*comes back* Okay, wanna hear a few spoilers? *winks*

Michael. We will see Michael. I've already wrote that part. Not saying what he will do.

*shrugs* We have Crowley.

I'm gonna crush your heart with Luci.

That's it. I gotta say... Writing Michael's part was the death of me. Just saying. *Waves* Love ya guys!


	6. Faction Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote another chapter! Me! I know it's short, as always, but I'm almost done wit the next chapter. Yay! No, okay. This was a filler, so... Yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> My native language is not english, sorry for my grammer and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Bold ones are enochian, and if you see something like 'this' it's Lucifer's inner thoughts.

To his suprise, Lucifer actually slept well that night. If you don’t count his aching wings. He slowly got out of the bed and looked around him. There was a duffle bag next to his bed, with a note on it. Lucifer took the note, and he knew who sent it. He could feel His grace on the paper. With a sigh, he started to read it.

_Son-_

_Pretty sure you are going to need these. And pretty sure you are royally pissed at me, but believe me, son, I’ll come back for you. You just… try to heal your wounds. You might thing I bound your grace…_  

 

Yes, that’s exactly what he thought, good guess. **Even your daddy doesn’t trust you.** ‘Whatever’

 

_…but I did not. Okay, I may have, but I just bound a few parts, the most wounded parts. If I didn’t, you’d be screaming in agony. I’m so sorry, son. But I won’t leave you alone again. I’ll come back for you. And don’t forget, I still love you, and you are not alone._

_-Your Father._

Lucifer didn’t smile. He did not. He didn’t say thank you. And he totally didn’t say “I love you too, father.” He just… Did not.

 

With a stupid smile on his face, he opened the bag. There was some clothes and such in it. And…

 

His blade. His Archangel blade. He… he hasn’t seen it since… **Since the fall.** Never thought he would see it again… But here it is. He left it in the bag, and took a hodie from it. He smiled again. He has always loved soft things. It was grey, and a little oversized for Lucifer (([Like this one](http://www.hartlepoolgp.co.uk/images/images/category_64/Limited-Edition-Grey-burnout-hoodie-Men-Hoodies-Sweatshirts-4tV5Bl.jpg))). It would’ve fit if he was in Nick, but not while in his own body. It’s even better. Just like the things he used to wear. And, it has been a long time since he wore his faction colors; grey and blue. All of  the things in the bag was blue and grey, so,back to faction colors. He wore the hoodie, and a dark blue jean (([Like this one](https://www.barchagiyim.com/dosyalar/urunler/orta/denim-republic-model-2790-skinny-jean-pantolon_914.JPG))), and  grey shoes (([Like this one](http://www.akersfitness.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/m/e/men_s-boot-844358-200-khaki-dark-grey-khaki-nike-manoadome_701.jpg))) and left the room.  

 

Winchester had a lot of boks. Like… Really. As someone who LOVES reading, Lucifer really liked their library. He just sat down, and started reading.

 

Sam woke up about 20 minutes later than Lucifer. He passed Lucifer’s room, he didn’t even knocked. He knew Lucife was already awake. And he was pretty sure he was in the library. He went directly to there, he was gonna wait Dean for breakfast anyways.

 

He expected to see Lucifer there. Unlike the last time, he was reading.

 “What are you doing?” Sam asked as he sat down next to Lucifer.

 “Reading.” He answered without looking at him. “…Reading, what?”

 Lucifer gave him a small smile “It’s about Michael. It’s just full of crap, but I like to imagine Michael wearing a skirt.” Sam let out a chuckle.

 “Okay, confession time, during the Apoclypse, after we  learned that  Dean was Michael’s vessel, I remembered a drawing of him, we saw it while researching about the Flaming sword, or the Sword of Michael or whatever, he was… Ya know. And I couldn’t help but imagining Dean like that…”

 Okay, that… That was pretty funny. Lucifer laughed “Now that would be something worth seeing.” Sam laughed too.

“Seriously dude?” Dean said, walking into library. Sam just shrugged. “Whatever. Let’s just have breakfast. I’m starving.” Dean said, and he walked out of the room.

“You coming?” Sam asked Lucifer as he got up. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Lucifer said and followed Sam to the kitchen.

 

It was good, because Sam had a lot of questions, and now he had someone to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.  
> PleaseDon'tHurtMe
> 
> Okay, no Nick. Yeah. No Nick. I had a dream a few days ago, and I'm gonna use it in the series. That's why there is no Nick. But, you'll see, I have a good idea about it. At least, that's what my non-fan friend thinks. And, factions. You'll see in the next chapter. 
> 
> #FeedbackGivesMeLife


	7. System of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short. But, it'S the second chapter I published today! Yay! 
> 
> My native language is not english, sorry for my grammer and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Bold ones are enochian, and if you see something like 'this' it's Lucifer's inner thoughts.

“So…” Sam said as he put down his coffe, looking at Lucifer. “I have some questions.”

 Lucifer nodded. “…okay.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, wondering what Sam’s going to ask. “First, it’s about your vessel...” Lucifer cut him off. “It’s my body, not my vessel.”

That… that got Sam off-guard. “…what?” he asked, curious.

Lucifer shrugged, “Every angel has a body. They can keep their bodies, or they can leave and share a head space with the vessel they posses. My body was taken from me when I fell, but it seems like Dad made me a favor…” he pointed his nody and clothes “…something I really am greatful for.”

 When Lucifer finished explaining, Sam noticed his clothes. “Chuck gave those?”

Lucifer nodded again “Yeah. They are in my faction colors too.”  Dean took another bite of his toast, then asked “Faction?”

Lucifer swallowed. “Well, it’s the system in heaven. I guess Castiel didn’t tell you about it.” he said.

Sam nodded and asked: “He didn’t. What is it?” Lucifer took a deep breath, and started to explain. “Well, there is five factions. Dauntless, the brave.Erudite, the intelligent. Candor, the honest. Abnegation, the selfless. Amity, the peaceful. Every faction has their own colors, we wear those. I’m Erudite, our colors are every tone of grey, and darker tones of blue. Dauntless wears black, red and lighter tones of blue. Icy blue, like my eyes for example. Candor wears black and white together. Abnegation wears light grey and lighter tones of yellow. And Amity… They wear vivid colors. Dauntless are the soilders. The Army of Heaven. They are too reckless, if you ask me… And all of them are the same, disobedient and rude. Erudites are the strategists, engineers and such. Abnegation… Uh…” **_They_ _sacrife themselves for the ones they love. And then they get killed by their big brothers._**

“They are messengers. Cupids are from Abnegation, too.  And Candors are mostly healers and guardians. They don’t lie, but hey, who needs lies when you can have manipulated truths. And, Amities are… Gardeners.”  

Sam wondered would it be weird if he started to take a few notes. “Okay… What, you are born in a faction, then you stay there forever?” he said, still curious. 

“Isn’t that unfair?” Dean said after taking a sip from his coffe.

“Well, you can change your faction. It’s about our abilities and such.” Lucifer said.

 It felt weird. Talking about heaven, and saying ‘we’. It had been a long time since he considered himself as a part of a faction, or a part of the Heavenly Host. It was weird, but felt kinda… Nice?

“Castiel, for example. As I remember, he was born in Dauntless…” Sam cut him off: “And now he is in Candor?” Castiel does wear black and white after all.

“Yes.” Lucifer nodded. “He is. You get to choose your faction when you are 16.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I don’t remember seeing any Dauntless or Abnegation, then. Joshua was probably Amity. Cas is Candor. Most ofthe angels we saw is Erudite, I guess.”

 

Lucifer shook his head “Michael is Dauntless. You just saw his vessels. Right?”  Dean nodded. “Well, if you’ve seen his body, you’d have noticed. Uh, and Anna was a Dauntless, too. Gabriel…” **_He was the selfless._**

“He was an Abnegation. I don’t know why he wasn’t wearing his faction colors though.”  He swallowed. “Raphael was a Candor. Pretty sure you got my point.”

Sam nodded “I see. It’s kind of amazing. The system you guys have… It’s just amazing.”

Dean chuckled. “There goes the fanboy.” Sam gave him one of his best bitch faces. “Shut up.”

Lucifer smiled. He really liked this. Never wanted to make the same mistakes again. So… He will not. Redemption? Gonna go take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I'm a Divergent fan. Yes, I kind of changed it.
> 
> I had a dream. It's all that dream's fault.


	8. Annoucment

*sigh* People, I wrote all the important stuff. But I need fillers to get there, and I just can't do it! Help me! Please, I love this work, I'll be really sad if I leave it unfinished!

Gonna give ya a bit more spoilers cuz I haven't posted in a while. Or, better, a few sentences from upcoming chapters: 

\- "Don't" Lucifer hated how weak he sounded. "Who is your master, Lucifer?" Lucifer gritted his teeth. "Screw you."

-"Pfft, whatever. Michael is gonna kill you anyways." "You don't know about that." "He hates you. He will kill you."

Spoilers! Michael is a cold hearted murderer. 

Ramiel is in trouble.

"That demon touched my lance?!"

Lucifer won't be flying for a while.

Lucifer obeys to "To Heaven and Heaven only." 

Right, that's it. Help me guys. Please.


End file.
